


Made For This

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [28]
Category: Inception
Genre: Blow Job, DNA Swallowing, Drabble, Dubious Consent, GobbledyGook, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Arthur/Eames marking drabble :)<br/>Arthur didn't mean THAT, but can he really complain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For This

When Arthur told Eames he wanted to be parteners, he didn't quite imagine he'd be on his knees in front of him. Arthur's tonsils were getting pounded and Eames marveled at how Arthur could handle such a beating.

"It's like you were made for this, darling," Eames chuckled.

Arthur's words were muffled and spit dripped down his chin. His lips were getting numb and his throat dared to gag.

"Does Cobb know about your talent?"

Arthur whimpered the best he could with a full mouth. Eames' hips jerked inward and he gasped.  
Hot cum shot down Arthur's throat and he swallowed most of it. When Eames pulled his cock out of Arthur's red mouth, cum dripped down the corners obscenely. Eames could get used that.


End file.
